This invention relates generally to cleaning implements particularly for use in a household cleaning environment or the like. More specifically, this invention relates to an improved scrubber device for use in scrubbing and cleaning selected problem areas of a hard floor surface, and for cleaning otherwise difficult to reach baseboard surfaces and corners along the edge of a floor.
A wide variety of household cleaning implements are well known in the art for use in performing traditional household cleaning tasks. In this regard, relatively hard floor surfaces constructed from materials such as linoleum or ceramic tile, vinyl floor covering materials, wood and the like are widely used in kitchens and bathrooms and other rooms in a typical residential dwelling. Such hard floor surfaces are also used extensively in many business and commercial facilities. Such hard floor surfaces beneficially accommodate relatively high foot traffic with minimal visible wear, and further are conducive to periodic cleaning by use of water-based detergents, cleaning solvents, and the like.
Conventional cleaning implements used to scrub and clean hard floor surfaces include a wide variety of mop devices equipped with a suitable mop head formed from fabric, sponge, or similar absorbent material for wiping a cleaning solution over the floor surface. However, many hard floor surfaces include minor surface irregularities in the form of pits and crevices within which dirt, particulate and other debris can become trapped such that removal with the use a traditional soft surface mop head can be difficult or impossible. In addition, some types of spills such as dried food particles and the like can adhere to the floor surface and thus be difficult to remove with a conventional mop. Moreover, many hard surface floors include corners or are otherwise associated with adjacent baseboard surfaces which are extremely difficult to access with a traditional mop device for cleaning purposes.
Accordingly, it is often necessary to resort to alternative cleaning methods on a periodic basis to maintain a hard surface floor in a desirable clean condition, wherein such alternative cleaning devices normally entail the use of hand scrubbers and brushes and the like. These hand-operated cleaning devices unfortunately and undesirably require the user to crawl about on the floor on hands and knees, and exert considerable muscular effort with the arms and back. In a household cleaning environment, such manual scrubbing of a floor surface constitutes a difficult and laborious task which can damage the appearance of a person's hands and nails.
The present invention provides an improved floor scrubber device designed for facilitated and effective cleaning of selected problem areas associated with a hard floor surface, wherein the scrubber device is adapted to mount upon a person's shoe such that substantial and vigorous scrubbing forces can be applied to a selected area of the floor through the use of the user's leg muscles and body weight.